Negotiarentur
by hangmeuptodry
Summary: "I can help you get ready for ANBU, but only if you're willing to help me test out this new doujutsu I've been working on." The sexual tension comes to a boil. —KakaSaku


**A/N: **I got such a positive response to "Cupiditate", that I decided to put this out. Inspired by SilverShine's "The Window", chapter 10. If you haven't read it already, do it NOW.

**Title: **Negotiarentur

**Summary: **"I can help you get ready for ANBU, but only if you're willing to help me test out this new doujutsu I've been working on." The sexual tension comes to a boil. —KakaSaku

**Note: **Rated M for the obvious reason

* * *

She wanted to learn genjutsu so that she was well rounded enough to be chosen for ANBU. And she _just happened_ to know him better than she knew Kurenai.

Sakura was no longer his student, so it was okay to ask for a favor in exchange for teaching her something...

Right?

"Just no sexual favors."

Oh, Sakura. You naughty girl with an even naughtier mind..

"Oh come on, Kakashi. It would really mean a lot to me."

_Stop giving me those damn, puppy dog eyes. _

"Please?"

She exaggerated the "e" sound as she begged. That meant she was trying to be cute.

Not that she needed any help in that department.

"I'll think about it."

She smiled, bright, wide and—dare he say it?—flirty.

She placed herself in his lap, wrapped her arms around her former teacher's lean body and squeezed, her chest pressing against his.

Oh, Kakashi was all too well aware of her.

When she pulled away and slid slowly off his lap, landing gracefully on the ground below the tree he was in, Kakashi could finally breathe.

This had been going on for awhile.

The lines between teacher and student had been blurred between them for so long, Kakashi forgot when they started this whole game of "Tease and Desist".

Maybe it was the time he started to notice her womanly curves or the first instance they shared a tent after her 18th birthday.

He didn't know when this game started.

And he didn't know when she started to press her chest to his when they hugged or when she started dropping by his apartment and throwing herself on his bed, leaving her vanilla-esque, sweet scent on his pillow.

He didn't know when he started to look forward to these instances where the lines blurred so much they could almost, kind of, sort of, maybe be considered together.

What he did know was that he had a situation to take advantage of.

Lying awake at night, Kakashi knew exactly what he wanted her help with.

He wasn't one for teasing. He was a pretty straightforward guy and if she could prance around in her little skirts and tank tops and pout when she wanted something, he could give her a taste of just what she was after.

* * *

He showed up at her apartment the next morning, using his spare key at the front door. Team Seven had no use for privacy; everyone had a spare key to everyone's house.

On Wednesdays, Sakura liked to get up early and take a shower, then read until 10, when she got hungry.

It was 9:30 now.

He hadn't expected for her to be in her favorite armchair, the window all the way open with the lightweight curtains moving softly in the wind, in her white, fluffy robe...

Reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi could've died.

From the angle he was standing at, he could see the dimple on her right cheek form.

She was grinning at his surprise and discomfort.

Her eyelashes fluttered slowly as she took her sweet time in placing the familiar orange book on her coffee table. She tilted her head in his direction, skin impossibly pale and smooth looking, hair still damp from her shower.

"Ohayo Kakashi."

He gulped. He was half hoping for her to seduce him and half hoping to disappear so he could gain his damn composure.

His eye strayed to the book on her coffee table unintentionally.

Sakura's giggle was a bit darker than it should've been.

"I never knew how justified you were in carrying that book of yours around, Kakashi. I could hardly put it down last night."

To think about her in bed, reading Icha Icha was just too much.

"I've decided how you can help me out."

"Hm?"

The look on her face was one of barely concealed anticipation.

"I can help you get ready for ANBU, but only if you're willing to help me test out this new doujutsu I've been working on."

Judging from her raised eyebrows, that wasn't what she had expected. But she quickly recovered.

"When do we start?"

* * *

He should've expected this. She was always the genjutsu type on his team and dammit, he taught her how to counter him but he didn't think she'd combine her knowledge of the human body and mind.

Kakashi was currently on the ground, completely immobilized. He couldn't see Sakura, but he could feel her hand on his chest.

"Kakashi," she started out in a low whisper, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you in this position."

What? He certainly hadn't expected that from her. His breath quickened and, for once, he wished he wasn't wearing his fucking mask.

"Completely at my will."

Her hands winded lower down his front, tracing patterns through his shirt above his belly button.

Why wasn't he wearing his jounin vest? Oh right.

Because Sakura made a huge tear in the thing with her kunai during the start of their spar.

So she told him, "Why don't you just take it off? It'll only get in the way."

That was over an hour ago.

Now here he was, breathing hard through his mouth as he laid on his back, the floor of the secluded part of the forest they were fighting in cushioning his fall none too gently.

"You know, Sakura. It almost sounds like you're about to have your way with me."

His breath hitched as he felt her move to straddle him, placing her covered center right on his groin.

God, was she really so hot? For him?

She shifted a bit and he had to hold back at long groan.

"Don't be silly, Kakashi. I'm just glad I can finally get you to surrender. I win."

The kunai at his neck made her statement even more official.

He had taught her two of the best genjutsu he knew, but, being Sakura, she was the fastest learner he knew as well.

She already had them down pat.

Sakura lifted her self from his body and dispelled the genjutsu, her self-satisfied smile being the first thing he saw.

"Well Sakura, your shishou would be foolish to not put you in ANBU now."

The pink haired kunoichi flushed a pretty red and looked away.

How could someone so seductive be so innocent at the same time?

"However..."

Kakashi, with veteran reflexes that only came from being a seasoned shinobi, gripped her arm with such a force that she landed flat on her back, too surprised to do anything. He then settled his thighs to straddle her own and held her arms down with his own. They're fronts touched and when Sakura felt the front of his shirt on her bare stomach, a low groan escaped her lips.

Her hips raised up off the ground just a fraction but it was enough that they both noticed what she was doing.

The flush on her face grew darker and traveled down to her neck.

"Now now, Sakura. Calm your restless body. You still have to uphold your end of the deal."

"What?"

She was still in a daze from him putting her on the ground, he knew.

Kakashi rolled his hips into hers, again feeling her heat through the spandex shorts she wore that matched her sports bra.

"Uh, Kakashi!"

How sweet his name sounded spilling from her lips.

"Look at me, Sakura."

Her eyes, half lidded in a lust that tortured her longing, turned up to look into the mismatched eyes of the man who was teasing her.

"Is now really the time to try out this jutsu, Kakashi?"

"Why yes, Sakura, it is."

The wheel of his Sharingan spun slowly, catching her in a daze.

Then a heat crept up her body from her core. Blinding pleasure slammed into her body with such a forced that her back arched against Kakashi's.

He watched her with rapt fascination and her breaths grew deeper, her nipples pebbled under the spandex of her flimsy top and her hips slammed upward to meet his.

"Oh! Oh Kami... Yes!"

The whole time Sakura's face contorted into one of bliss. Her eyes shut tightly and her face, at its darkest, was a deep blush.

"Oh Kakashi, please!"

He wasn't letting her climax. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could while making her feel the consequences of teasing him for so long.

That didn't stop her though.

He felt Sakura's hand slide down between their bodies and reach into her shorts, under panties that he knew were red and lacy.

_"Pretty underwear makes me feel pretty." _

_Sakura shook her toned bottom at him as she slid into the spandex shorts that morning, and he watched the thong of the panties dig into her toned ass as the shorts traveled higher. _

He wouldn't allow her the satisfaction of touching herself under his watch. Now matter how turned on it made him to see her get herself off.

He snatched her hands and held them both above her head as he grinded his hard length into the core that he knew was wet by now.

"OH KAKASHI."

A loud moan left her lips and he knew he should've covered her mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The sound of her ecstasy was too lovely.

"I'm cumm-"

A loud rendition of his name cut off the word.

His eyes closed, releasing her from his doujutsu.

Sakura's breath came out in shallow gasps.

"Kakashi..."

Sakura's eyes for shades darker. More cloudy than emerald. More lustful than clear headed.

"Please. Take me."

His breath got caught in his throat and she pulled her right hand free from his grasp, which had slackened from shock, and placed it where his pants his pants rode dangerously low and his fitted shirt rode up from their activities.

Sakura's fingers imitated a walk, then came to his mask.

"Take it off, Sakura."

Her shaking fingers stopped at the edge of his mask. The importance of the moment wasn't lost on her.

Sure, she had seen him unmasked but he had never been conscious all those times on the hospital operating table to stop her.

His hand moved her fingers to his lips, where he kissed them through the dark cloth.

At the feel of his mouth on her skin, she ripped the material down and didn't protest when Kakashi bent his head down to hers and ravaged her mouth.

It felt like he was trying to eat her alive.

Because Kami, he was a master at using his tongue.

Kakashi showered her face with kisses, taking care to plant one last one on her bruised lips before moving from her jaw to licking his way between the tops of her breasts.

"Fuck, Kakashi just rip it off."

His fingers circled her nipples through the stretchy material she wore, already hardened from her previous arousal.

"Relax, Sakura."

She whined and squirmed, trying to edge out of the fabric, but he wouldn't let her.

"Sakura, if you want me to take you..."

He pressed his groin against her and her breath intake increased.

"I will undress you at my own pace."

How could a man make fucking her sound like a ritual that required reverence?

The red lace she wore on her lower body only soaked further as they Copy-Nin worshiped her body.

She was so focused on the feel of his cock on her inner thigh that she didn't notice when he yanked the black sports bra over her head.

"Such delicious looking breasts. I bet they taste even better."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head once he finally clamped down on one of her nipples, sucking and biting and then smoothing over with his tongue. He massaged them both with his calloused hands and paid the other equal attention.

"Kakashi..."

Sakura moaned his name in the most delicious way as his lips traveled from her nipples, to the undersides of her breasts, the taut muscles of her abdomen to the top of her glistening mound.

He kissed his way down her slit and she squirmed in a way to get him to probe her with his tongue, but Kakashi held her in place. He licked the insides of her thighs before putting Sakura's leg's up to rip off the clothing in his way.

He moved off her body and placed her knees on his shoulders.

Her puffy little pussy was a delectable sight, indeed. Her juices ran down her slit. Tilting his head to the side, Kakashi planted a firm kiss on the lips of her pussy.

"Ah!"

Sakura's hips jolted in surprise.

He spoke with his lips still on her.

"First time?"

"Y-yes..."

"I'll be the only man to ever touch you like this, Sakura. Don't mistake this as a one time thing."

After this confession, in retrospect, Kakashi noticed the difference in her demeanor.

The blood rose to his lover's cheeks as she watched him give hard licks to her slit, taking the lips to her core into her mouth and massaging them with his tongue

"Ohhhhh-FUCK!"

Sakura screamed aloud as Kakashi's slow and steady pace of eating her increased in a barrage of fingers spreading her open and sucking the inside of her pinkness.

"Oh Kami, d-don't...stop"

Lost in her pleasure, Sakura's fingers pulled Kakashi by the hair, keeping his face as close to her pussy as she could. Sakura was moaning and writhing under his tongue, ramming her pussy in his face and Kakashi was only too happy to oblige. His lips formed a seal at the base of her clit, and sucked her little button into his mouth.

Sakura rode Kakashi's face to orgasm, screaming words that sounded like she was having a religious experience.

Once her legs unlocked from his body, her body went limp on the forest ground. For the second time that afternoon, she was on her back, sucking in breath.

Her sensitive clit throbbed in the open air and the sensation was almost too much to bear.

Kakashi wouldn't let her rest for long.

Shedding the rest of his clothes, Kakashi was on his knees in front of Sakura, cock throbbing and hot, ready to bury itself in her hole.

Knowing she was a virgin, Kakashi set out to stretch her out first.

Spreading her long legs, which had clamped together to protect herself from the overwhelming sensations of her exposed clit, he heard Sakura whimper.

"K-Kakashi... I... I can't take it. It's too much."

He turned her head away from the ground to face him, he stuck two fingers through her lips.

She had rolled into a balled up position, with her knees and elbows on the ground, her ass in the air.

Her wet entrance was exposed to him.

"Oh Sakura. But you put yourself in a position that makes it so easy to take you..."

He pulled the fingers out of her compliant mouth, and watched her face scrunch in pleasure as he sunk the two fingers into her pussy.

"Oh...ahh...k-Kakashi!"

He didn't let her become accustomed to the moderate past in which he thrust into her. Adding another digit to her pussy, he fingered her wildly and relished in the sound of her wetness made.

"Do you like the feel of me fucking you with my fingers, Sakura?"

"Ooh, OH!"

His fingers spread as they thrust inside of her.

"What was that, Sakura?"

"YES, KAKASHI! YES!"

Her pussy clenched around his fingers, making the approach of her orgasm known.

Kakashi withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at her entrance, running the head up and down, mixing his precum with her juices.

He dove in one fell swoop, breaking her barrier and not moving after his entire length entered her.

He almost lost his resolve. She fit him like a glove. Better than any other girl he ever had.

"Please. I need you."

Sakura tried to keep her voice steady with the feel of him stretching her in such a nice way. But was reduced to a moaning mess, her face in the ground as she almost sobbed in pleasure.

Kakashi gave her no mercy as he pounded into her from behind, fast and deep, gripping her hips in the haste to give the both of them satisfaction.

"I'm cumming, Kakashi!"

In a panic, he took Sakura's body and laid the both of them on their sides, still buried inside her.

The new vantage allowed him to hit her sweetest spot. Her walls clenched around him with new vigor and in a few final thrusts they came together.

Sunlight peeked through the trees, warming their naked bodies that twined together in the aftermath of their love making.

"That was—"

"Incredible."

Kakashi finished the thought for her.

"Kakashi..."

He looked over to the sweat covered female laying next to him, struggling to say words that she wanted to say.

Her touch her hand in his and brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I know."

And that was when his transportation jutsu left them in his bed, her hair sprawled out on his pillows, leaving her vanilla-esque, sweet scent on his pillow.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

xx mm.


End file.
